BenderBrau
BendërBrau is the name of an ale brewed by Bender, Fry and Leela in The Route of All Evil. The ale was brewed inside Bender so he resembled a pregnant robot. Gestation Period Bender resembled a pregnant robot mimicking all the signs of pregnancy. At first all the ingredients were boiled inside Bender while he sat on the stove reading a magazine called Victoria's Circuits. When Bender burped, foam came out of his mouth and Leela tasted it saying that it was cooked. Leela added the yeast by unscrewing the antenne at the top of his head and adding a funnel. Upon revealing that yeast was needed Bender emotionally exclaimed: 'Yeast? You mean... I'll have a life form growing inside me? It's so beautiful.' After returning from a fake pizza delivery on Dog Doo 8 Cubert accused Leela and Fry of brewing bootleg beer inside company property. Bender exclaimed 'Lies! Lies and Slander!' and then burped a foamy burp but the Professor took Bender's side saying 'accusing gentle Bender of a misdeed? That's the last straw!' Bender is next seen on the couch in Planet Express stroking his swollen bump saying 'I'm really starting to swell up with beer, I must look ridiculous.' Fry replied: 'No. You have a healthy glow.' Bender then exclaimes 'Oh my God! I just felt it ferment!' Leela and Fry rush over to feel it, placing their hands on Bender's bump. After Leela asked what he thought to name it Bender ran through a list of names" 'BenderBrau' if it's an ale. 'Botweiser' if it's a lager. Fry states that he hopes its a lager so he can take it to a ball game. Bender is then seen at the conference table knitting with pink yarn and an apparently larger bump. After which Bender is seen on the couch again with Fry and Leela watching TV and stroking his bump. Bender, Fry and Leela are now working for Dwight and Cubert after receiving a better offer of pay. All three are then seen in the Awesome express conference room when Cubert and Dwight revoke the building. Bender with and even huger bump. The three are now working on the paper route with Bender shifting papers and rubbing his back. Later on the couch Bender was seen singing 'hush little brew-ski don't you leak. Daddy wants to drink for a least a week.' Then Bender's bump rumbled and then Bender shouted 'Oh my God! I think it's time!' Then Fry told Leela to 'Get some coasters and cold mugs!' Then Bender was seen on the conference table with a tube coming out of him while Fry filled some bottles and while Leela patted his head. Then Fry told Bender that it's an ale, 5 gallons 6 ounces. Then the bottles were placed in an ice box and given to Bender. Childhood BenderBrau bottles all have labels on them and then they were shared with Hermes, Professor Farnsworth, Bender and Brett Blob's dad when Hermes and Professor Farnsworth were in hospital. Translation The word 'BenderBrau' is German. In English, it means 'Bender brew'. Esoterica While they say the beer was an ale in the episode, the label says it is "Cold-Fusion Steam Beer". "Steam" is a term trademarked by Anchor Brewing company for a style of beer brewed with lager yeasts at ale temperature. Other beers in this style are called "California Common" and considered a hybrid of ale (Ale is a british type of beer) and lager. Category:Characters